ENTRENANDO A PAPÁ
by LilyJanePotter-Granger
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que hacer el papel de madre sería un trabajo fácil? Harry y los chicos tomarán las riendas del hogar y lidiarán con sus pequeños, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


**_Capítulo único: Fuera de control._**

El aroma de las hamburguesas inundó a Harry tan pronto salió con la jarra de agua fresca al jardín trasero, en donde sus amigos lo esperaban en la mesa. Una vez por semana se reunieron en la casa de alguno de ellos para almorzar, ese día, por ejemplo, tocaba en la casa de Ron y Luna. El clima era perfecto y los niños jugaban felices en la pequeña alberca que instalaron sus padres.

Que es hermoso -Le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa que señala un pedazo de carne al que acabó de dar vuelta, demostrando un color jugoso y perfecto. -Tu paladar me lo agradecerá. -Le aseguró mientras giraba las demás.

-Sigue así y pronto la señora de la casa, comadreja. -Se burló Malfoy mientras se acercaba con un plato.

-Muy gracioso, hurón. -Le dijo con una mueca mientras pasaba el trozo de carne. Harry no pudo evitar una risa mientras tomaba un pedazo también y se lo pasaba a Hermione, quien cuidaba de su pequeña de seis meses, Harmony.

-¡Niños, la comida esta lista! -Les gritó Ginny mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo. Tan pronto escucharon comida, los seis pequeños corrieron hacia sus padres.

-¡Yo primero! -Empujó Kelly, la menor de los Malfoy quien tenía siete.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó uno de los mellizos de ocho años de Harry y Hermione. -¡Yo estaba antes que tú!

-Las niñas van primero. -Le soltó la rubia sacándole la lengua para después de la espalda, James crispó sus puños, molesto.

-Eres una…!

-James. -Le advirtió su padre y este calló enseguida, pero sin quitarle la mirada fulminante a la rubia. -Ve y tome una toalla y sécate un poco. -Le ordenó el oji-verde al ver que estaba escorando agua todavía. El pequeño moreno fue y tomó de mala gana, yendo enseguida con su tío Ron para que sirvió poco.

-Vamos, quita esa cara, James. Te pareces un Harry cuando peleaba con tu madre. -Le comentó divertido el pecoso viendo como el rostro del niño cambiaba a uno de desconcierto. -Cuando mares grande te suplicará que salgas con ella, ya lo verás. -Le animó guiñándole un ojo regresando a la parrilla, perdiéndose la cara de horror que ponía James.

-¿What? -Preguntó su hermana Lily al ver que su hermano tomaba asiento con el rostro pálido junto a sus amigos.

-Se me fue el apetito. -Murmuró sintiendo de repente escalofríos al ver a la pequeña de los Malfoy comer tranquilamente.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo para todos, sin embargo, la batalla comenzó para Hermione cuando Harmony se negaba a comerse su papilla.

-Vamos, cariño solo es un poco, ¿sí? -Suplicaba una vez que se acercaba a un poco de papila.

-¡No! -Soltó la pequeña negando. La castaña deja caer la cuchara rendida.

-Será mejor que lo intente más tarde. -Se dijo mientras pasaba la niña a Harry y se incorporó a llevar las cosas adentro. La niña sólo estuvo en los brazos de su padre, mostró una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato alegró al azabache.

-Creo que alguien prefiere al papá. -Canturreó Ron con la burla una vez Hermione tomaba el asiento de nuevo con ellos.

-Por supuesto que si, ¿verdad, nena? -Le dijo cariñoso el moreno haciéndola reír de nuevo. Hermione chasqueó los dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de mala gana a su amigo.

-Créeme, esa niña tiene el mismo temperamento que su padre. Quiero ver como lidia con ella cuando esté de malas. -Le comentó volviendo a ver su esposo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Disculpa? -Le dijo Harry regresando a verla de inmediato, acomodando a la niña entre sus piernas mientras que empezaba a hacer pequeños ruidos con su boquita. -Ya lidié con dos de ellos, por supuesto que podría con Harmony! -Contratacó.

-Si, Hermione. Tratar con niños no es tan difícil. -Agregó Ron, defendiendo a su amigo al tiempo que tomaba su cerveza para darle un trago.

-Intenta bañar a Hugo. -Habló Luna, mirando un su esposo molesta por su comentario. -Bañarlo es más difícil que esquivar la salsa boxeador. -Le hizo ver adaptando la misma postura que la castaña.

-No más difícil que trabajar en San Mungo, ¿sabes cuantas personas son atendidos en un día? -Decía esta vez Draco rodando los ojos ante aquella discusión sin sentido.

-¿Seguro? -Le siguió Ginny, mirándolo con recelo. -En este caso, ayuda a Kelly con su tarea de biología y Scorpius con las matemáticas después de hacer doble turno en San Mungo. -Le retó, apoyando a sus amigas.

-Tonterías, sabes que jamás estuve de acuerdo en que entrara a una escuela muggle. -Le grabó molesto. -Es solo una pérdida de tiempo ...

-De no haber sido así, ¡aprovechar el cerebro del padre! -Rebatió enojada.

-¡Dirás el idiota de tu hermano! -La corrigió enseguida señalando al pecoso, Ron lo miró ofendido.

¡Basta! -Dijo Harry. -Esto no tiene sentido. -Los reportajes son regresados, tres de ellas con molestia.

-Tienes razón, hermano. -Apoyó el pelirrojo, relajándose en su silla. -Cuidar niños no es nada del otro mundo. -El moreno y el rubio asintieron de acuerdo.

—¿Eso creen? —Inquirió molesta la castaña, seguida por sus amigas, los tres asintieron. —En ese caso… —Le quitó a Harmony de los brazos a su esposo, mirándolo de mala gana. —Les propongo que los cuiden una semana entera. —Les retó.

—Hermione, no seas tan dura. —Se burló Ginny. —No pueden con ellos solos, ¡Menos con los niños! —Dijo soltando una risa acompañada por Luna.

—¡Acepto! —Lanzó de inmediato el moreno incorporándose y mirando desafiante a su esposa.

—¡Yo también! —Le siguió Ron.

—¡Y yo! —Terminó Draco, dispuesto a no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Irán por ellos a la escuela… —Comenzó contando con sus dedos, mientras se incorporaba sin apartar su mirada de Harry.

—Será todo un reto para ti, cariño. —Rio Luna. —No puedes encontrar tus boxers después de bañarte, menos a los niños en la escuela. —Las tres mujeres rieron de buena gana. Ron apretó sus labios con el rostro colorado, ofendido ante las palabras de su mujer, ¿Qué no podía encontrar a sus hijos? ¡Bah, tonterías!

—¿Solo eso? —Quiso saber el oji-verde, sonriendo ante lo fácil que sonaba.

—Aún no termino. —Lo detuvo Hermione. —Irán por ellos a la escuela, les prepararán el almuerzo, los ayudarán con su tarea, lavarán sus uniformes, los bañarán y los dormirán.

—Que fácil. —decía Draco sin mostrarse preocupado.

—Prepararán su ropa para la mañana siguiente, el desayuno y los llevarán a la escuela. —Añadió la rubia mientras se incorporaba también seguida de Ron.

—Pan comido. —Sonrió seguro el pecoso.

—Nos hemos olvidado de algo, Hermione. —Le recordó Ginny, ambas chicas sonrieron entendiendo.

—Sin magia. —Dijo tan lento que Harry apostó a que saboreo aquella oración.

—No me asustas. —Contestó el azabache encarando a la oji-miel.

—Pero a mi si. —Agregó por lo bajo con lamento el pecoso, recibiendo de inmediato un codazo por parte del rubio.

—¿Y que harán ustedes mientras? —Preguntó el oji-gris, regresando a ver a la pelirroja quien tomaba asiento colocándose sus gafas de sol mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

—Ver como se matan entre ustedes. —Respondió soltando un suspiro relajada, como quien acaba de comenzar sus vacaciones. —¿Cuándo quieren comenzar su martirio? —Recordó levantando un poco sus gafas para verlos, Draco enarcó una ceja ante eso último.

—El lunes. —Soltó rápidamente el moreno.

—¡Harry! —Protestó su amigo, preocupado.

—Aún no hemos discutido cual será el premio. —Intervino Malfoy. —¿Qué ganaremos con todo esto? —inquirió mirando serio a los presentes.

—Pulir su estúpido ego. —Soltó sarcástica Luna.

—¿Ron aún tiene? —Bromeó la hermana de éste. —Después de lo que dijiste hoy lo has hecho pedazos —Comentó soltándose a reír.

—Una semana de vacaciones con todo pagado a donde el ganador quiera. —Propuso la castaña.

—¿Y el que pierda?

—Se encargará de los niños durante un mes y visitarán a nuestros padres dos veces por semana durante un mes también. —Los tres hombres jadearon horrorizados.

—Son malvadas. —Murmuró el pecoso con espanto, Harry y Draco asintieron.

—¿Es un trato? —Preguntó Hermione ofreciéndole la mano a su esposo.

—Es un trato. —Aceptó firme.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _Día 1:_

Luego de aquella charla que tuvieron aquel sábado, la apuesta daba comienzo. Hermione y las chicas habían acordado irse a dormir a casa de sus padres con el afán de que ellos se las arreglaran solos, todo durante una semana, sin comunicación, ni visitas.

—Tramposa. —Murmuraba Harry a lo bajo mientras dejaba a Harmony en su silla y se colocaba un delantal floreado para preparar el desayuno. —¡Niños, se nos hará tarde! —Gritó mientras revolvía los huevos en aquel sartén.

—¡Yo no pienso ir con esto a la escuela! —Protestó el niño apenas bajó. —¡Es el uniforme de Lily! —Exclamó molesto señalando la falda escolar de su hermana con la que iba vestido.

—¡Deportes es hasta el miércoles! —Dijo ahora la niña quien bajaba con el uniforme de su hermano, adaptando aquella postura de su madre. Harry, más dormido que despierto, les había obligado a colocarse el uniforme pese a las protestas de éstos, sin darse cuenta de que les daba el equivocado.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos. —Decía mientras tomaba a Harmony en los brazos quien comenzaba a llorar. —James, cámbiale el uniforme a tu hermana. —Le ordenó mientras se dirigía al refrigerador. Ambos niños rodaron los ojos y subieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones. El moreno tomó sus loncheras y colocó un jugo de cartón en cada uno y una fruta, giró hacia los sándwiches, ¿A Lily le gustaba el de huevo o el de jamón? Se preguntó. —Habrá que solucionarlo como los hombres. —Se dijo con firmeza. —de Tin Marín, de do ping _ü_ e…

Sin embargo, para Ron las cosas tampoco se tornaban fáciles.

—¡Vamos Hugo, llegaremos tarde! —Le decía en un intento inútil de que el niño se despertara. Merlín, ¿a quién abría heredado el sueño tan pesado? Se cuestionó cansado. Veinte minutos después, por fin había logrado que el niño despertara, le quedaban cuarenta minutos aún, ¡Si podía llegar a tiempo! Pensó esperanzado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Lucy, la mayor de ocho años, viendo con horror el desayuno que le daba su padre.

—Salchichas. Anda, come. —Le ánimo, la niña se llevó de inmediato las manos a la boca y negó. —¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Sabe feo. —Dijo haciendo una mueca alejando su plato.

—A Hugo le gustó. —Contestó viendo como el niño de seis comía las salchichas quemadas de su padre sin problema.

—Las que hace mamá son menos… oscuras. —Comentó con nerviosismo en un intento de no hacer sentir mal a su padre.

—¡Listo! —Dijo el niño limpiándose las manos en su camisa blanca. —¿Ya no hay más? —Lucy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver el aspecto sucio de su hermano.

—¡Hugo, en la ropa no! —Lo amonestó su padre pasándole una servilleta. —¡Y así no se abrocha una camiseta! —Le dijo mientras se la acomodaba.

—¿No me vas a peinar? —Preguntó la rubia al ver que el reloj ya casi marcaba la hora de entrada a la escuela. Ron sonrió con vacilación, ¡Mierda, ¿Cómo carajo se peinaba a una niña?!

—Luces bien con el cabello suelto, cariño. —Le aseguró mientras buscaba sus mochilas en el living.

—Pero mamá dice que no debo ir con el cabello suelto, la escuela no lo permite… —Decía mientras caminaba detrás de él.

—¿Ah sí? La escuela está loca, eso es ridículo. —Decía sin prestarle atención casi, ¿Dónde demonios estaban sus mochilas?

—Pero, papá…

—Cariño, discutiremos esto después, ¿sí? —Le pidió viendo como Hugo se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a hacer berrinche.

—¡No quiero ir a la escuela, no quiero ir a la escuela! —Gritaba mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, golpeando sus pequeños puños en señal de protesta.

—¡Por Merlín, levántate del suelo! —Le ordenó molesto, la niña se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio, ¿Dónde estaba su madre?

Draco sonrió viendo como sus hijos subían obedientes al auto, con quince minutos de ventaja para la escuela _"¿Difícil?, ¡Tonterías!"_ pensó gustoso al ver que su esposa se había equivocado. El transcurso de su casa a la escuela era de diez minutos, había poco tráfico.

—Papá, Kelly no tiene buena cara. —Le comentó Scorpius de repente viendo con desconfianza a su hermana.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó desconcertado viéndola por el retrovisor interior, la niña tenía el rostro amarillo.

—Quiero vomitar. —Anunció ésta, inflando sus mofletes para contenerse. Draco detuvo el auto alarmado…

—¡No vayas a…! —Pero fue demasiado tarde, la rubia había vuelto el estómago dentro del auto. Scorpius abrió los ojos como plato y de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca. —¡No, tu tampoco…! —Cerró los ojos con lamento al oír las arcadas de su hijo mayor también. Bajó del auto con cuidado, viendo el aspecto pálido de sus dos hijos con sus ropas sucias.

—Mamá dice que debo desayunar en la escuela, el auto me marea. —Le explicó mientras se bajaba.

—Y a buena hora me lo dices. —Contestó arisco el rubio, sin embargo, se vio obligado a poner una cara de espanto al ver los asientos de su auto, pero nada se le comparaba apenas le llegó el olor.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó la pequeña, viendo como su padre sonreía forzadamente volteándose en ocasiones hacia otro lado, evitando una arcada.

—Si. —Pronunció tragando con dificultad, sentía el desayuno en la garganta y apostaba a que se veía igual que sus hijos en ese momento, ¿Merlín, en que se habían metido?

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _Día 2:_

Harry repasó aquel recetario de cocina por quinta vez en esa media hora, mirando que ningún ingrediente le faltara.

 _"Una vez el agua este hirviendo, pase a colocar el pollo…"_ Leyó mientras tomaba aquella pieza entera y lo vaciaba a la olla.

—Listo. —Sonrió regresando su vista al recetario.

 _"No olvide cortarlo antes en trozos medianos…"_ Rodó los ojos, metiendo las manos al agua para sacarlo.

—¡Puta madre! —Profirió apenas sus manos tocaron el agua hirviendo, soplando sus manos con urgencia, recordando de inmediato que Harmony estaba ahí también. —Mamá no tiene que enterarse que papá maldijo —Pronunció en tono cariñoso mientras acariciaba la mejilla suave de la niña. Si bien, había pensando que cocinar era cosa de media hora, ¡Que equivocado estaba! Le tomó cuatro horas terminar de hacer una simple sopa de pollo y verduras, ¡CUATRO!

Veinte minutos después el sonido de una puerta lo alertó de que los mellizos habían llegado, había acordado con Draco y Ron que se turnarían para ir por los niños, así se facilitarían las cosas los tres. Y ese día le tocaba a Malfoy…

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —Preguntó mientras se quitaba el delantal y sacaba unos platos.

—El auto del tío Draco olía feo —Se quejó James mientras se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba junto al perchero. —Y olvidaste llevarme los materiales para el proyecto de biología —Le recordó molesto, Harry cerró los ojos con lamento al recordar que el niño le pidió de favor llevarle los materiales en el trascurso del día, ya que su padre había olvidado comprarlos un día antes.

—Lo olvide, hijo…

—Ahora mi equipo está molesto conmigo, gracias papá. —Soltó enojado mientras se dirigía a su habitación, el moreno dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

—¿Y tú linda? —Agregó esta vez dirigiéndose a la pequeña castaña quien lo miraba con expresión sombría. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó desconcertado al verla tan seria.

—Me suspendieron de la clase por no llevar el uniforme correcto. —Expuso mientras le pasaba un aviso que le habían dado. Su padre lo tomó sin entender aún. —Te dije que mi clase de deportes era el miércoles. —Le recordó molesta para enseguida darle la espalda y subir a cambiarse de ropa. Harry miró apenado por donde se fueron sus hijos.

—Solo cuatro días más. —Se dijo tratando de darse consuelo. Unos minutos después, los niños bajaron con ropa más cómoda para almorzar.

—¿Qué hay de comer? —Preguntó con desgana el pequeño moreno mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mesa.

—Sopa de verduras. —Dijo mientras le pasaba su plato. Los mellizos hicieron una mueca al ver lo que comerían.

—Me gustan las verduras. —Habló Lily apartando su plato. —Pero, honestamente papá… —Meditó sus palabras viendo con desconfianza su comida. —Se ve horrible. —James asintió de acuerdo con su hermana.

—No están en un restaurante, es lo que hay. —Los reprendió, pero herido por el comentario de su hija.

—¿Por qué no reconoces que mamá es mejor que tú? —Soltó la pequeña fastidiada.

—¿Perdón? —La miró incrédulo, creyendo haber escuchado mal. —Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tu mamá… —Intentó decir, siendo cortado de inmediato por Lily.

—No, no puedes. —Le corrigieron ambos.

—Por ejemplo, —decía James acomodándose mejor en la silla. —Mamá cocina rico… tú no. —Y volteó hacia su plato.

—¿Esto es una pata? —soltó Lily con horror mientras tomaba lo que al parecer era la pata del pollo.

—Y está crudo. —Añadió enseguida James.

—Si no quieren, no coman. —Les dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido. —Yo comeré esta delicia. —Anunció levantando el mentón, orgulloso de sus dotes culinarios. Tomó un pedazo de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca, viendo la expresión de asco de sus hijos. —¡Delicioso! —Declaró sonriendo, mirando satisfecho a los niños. James y Lily observaron en silencio a su padre comer, como esperando que en cualquier momento vomitara y reconociera que sabía fatal.

—Mejor me haré un sándwich. —Murmuró el moreno viendo con desconfianza a su padre.

—Yo voy contigo. —Le siguió su hermana con la misma expresión mientras se incorporaba. Una vez salieron del comedor, Harry tomó una servilleta y sacó la comida de su boca, ¡¿pero qué mierda acababa de comer?! Pensaba mientras tomaba rápidamente el vaso con limonada y le daba un largo trago para así quitarse el sabor amargo de su platillo.

—Llama a mamá. —Le ordenó a su hermana preocupado, viendo escondidos como su padre tomaba el cepillo con el que lavaban los biberones de Harmony y se tallaba la lengua desesperado.

Ron, por otro lado, tenía que lidiar con los quehaceres del hogar, ¿Cómo cojones se lavaba un inodoro? Se preguntó mientras buscaba entre los productos de limpieza, maldiciendo que no pudieran usar magia para aquello.

—Esto terminará matándome. —se dijo mientras se pasaba su mano enguantada por la frente. Tomó una botella blanca que había visto usar a Luna en varias ocasiones para limpiar el baño y un cepillo. Se dirigió al segundo piso y miró con asco el inodoro al tiempo que ponía un gancho sobre su nariz para no respirar, levantó la tapa y vacío casi media botella. —Perfecto. —Sonrió satisfecho. —Lo dejaré así unos minutos y después vendré a tallarlo. —Decía mientras se amarraba un paño sobre su cabello rojo, ¿Qué seguía? ¡Oh si, limpiar el cuarto de los niños! Recordó caminando hacia la habitación. —¡Merlín y toda su bendita magia! —Exclamó estupefacto al ver la habitación de Hugo, ¿pero que demonios había pasado? Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí y derrumbado todo. Las cobijas de la cama estaban amontonadas en una esquina, los cajones parecían querer vomitar la ropa sin contar la que ya estaba en el suelo. El pelirrojo lamentó haberle comprado aquellas cajas de lego al ver todas las diminutas piezas cubrir gran parte de la habitación. —Definitivamente me haré la vasectomía. —Reconoció preocupado.

De acuerdo, cuando Luna le comentó que bañar a Hugo era más difícil que esquivar al sauce boxeador no se lo tomó tan en serio, pero en esos momentos, de tener a su esposa enfrente, le pediría perdón de rodillas por dudar de ella.

—¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño demonio! —Gritó mientras corría tras el niño por la casa con una toalla en las manos.

—¡No me voy a bañar! —Se negaba el pequeño de seis años mientras bajaba las escaleras en calzoncillos.

—¡Solo es agua, Merlín! —Decía bajando también.

—¡Papá, Rex se hizo popo en la cocina! —Gritó la niña desde ésta. Ron se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cansado al ver como su hijo brincaba en el sofá casi desnudo.

—Toma una bolsa y recógelo. —Le ordenó apenas entró, viendo como ésta negaba.

—Guácala, no. —Contestó haciendo una mueca. Ron gruñó y tomó una bolsa y recogió el excremento del animal.

—Tu. —Señaló a aquel enorme perro. —¡Afuera! —Demandó serio señalando la puerta, el animal bajó sus orejas abatido y caminó hacia la salida. —Ve arriba y cierra todas las puertas con llave. —Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su hija, Lucy lo miró desconcertada, pero obedeció. —¡Hugo! —Gritó dirigiéndose al living, pero solo fue recibido por un par de calzoncillos que salieron volando hacia su cara.

—Vamos Scorpius, ¿Cuánto es tres por tres? Llevamos estudiando las tablas toda la tarde. —Le decía cansado su padre. El pequeño rubio lo miró dudoso.

—¿Doce? —Contestó inseguro. Draco se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperado por aquella situación, su hijo mayor tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un hámster.

—De acuerdo, intentémoslo de nuevo. —Le dijo tratando de encontrar la paciencia que ya se le había agotado. —Tres y tres son seis. —Le explicaba con las manos, Scorpius asintió. —Si tres y tres son seis, ¿Cuánto es tres por dos? —Volvió a preguntar, haciendo un ademan con las manos para animar al niño. El pequeño se mordió sus labios, tratando de suprimir el llanto…

—¡No sé! —soltó llevándose las manos al rostro con frustración. Malfoy también quiso llorar con él en esa ocasión, ya no sabía que más intentar.

—Tu examen es mañana, Scorpius. Tienes que estudiar…

—¡Pero es que no le entiendo! —Protestó el niño limpiando con brusquedad sus lágrimas. —¡Odio los números! —Y Draco pudo jurar que después de ese día él también las odiaría.

—Papá, ¿mi célula vegetal está bien? —Le preguntó Kelly mostrándole su cuaderno, su padre asintió cansado.

—Ponme atención, hijo… —Decía intentado por milésima ves explicarle la tabla del tres al niño después de dos horas. —Si tres… —Sacó tres monedas de su bolsillo y se las colocó enfrente. — Y tres… —Repitió el mismo proceso. —Y tres… —Agregó otro par de monedas. —Son nueve, ¿Cuánto es tres por tres? —El pequeño veía inseguro las monedas, Draco miró con suplica a su hijo, ¡Eran las dos de la mañana! Solo tenía que decir nueve y podría irse a dormir. El niño apartó la mirada de las monedas y regresó a ver a su padre con los ojos vidriosos y la barbilla temblando.

—Quiero que regrese mamá. —Dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras se incorporaba de la silla. —¡A ella si le entiendo! —Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación. Malfoy se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, derrotado.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _Día 3:_

—Te lo juro, Harry ¡Es un demonio! —Decía el pecoso desesperado mientras caminaba por la cocina con el teléfono en la mano.

—Tranquilo, Ron…

—¡Ayer tuve que bañar a Hugo con la manguera en el jardín! —Chilló pasándose las manos con desespero por sus cabellos rojos. —No soportaré sietes días…

—Ron…

—¡Ni siquiera puedo hacerle una simple coleta a Lucy! —Se lamentó.

—Amigo…

—Espera, ¿Dónde está Lucy? —Se preguntó alarmado. —¡LUCY!

—Está en la escuela, Ron… —Le recordó el moreno rodando los ojos.

—Oh si, es verdad. —Sonrió tranquilo, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Apenas han pasado tres días, estarás bien. Relájate… —Le aseguró mientras preparaba la papilla de verduras de Harmony.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —Le cortó. —Voy a dejarte, creo que Malfoy está llamando. —Le explicó confirmando que el número era de la casa del rubio. —No hagas ninguna estupidez y eso significa no llamar a Luna, ¿entendiste? —Después de esto colgó. —Malfoy…

—¡Tenemos que terminar con esta ridícula apuesta! —Soltó tan pronto escuchó la voz del moreno del otro lado de la línea.

—Hurón, ¿puedes tranquilizarte?

—¡No, llevo dos noches sin dormir! Mi hijo heredó la estupidez de su tío para la escuela, ¿te parece poco eso? —Estalló sin darle oportunidad a Harry de hablar.

—¿Vas a permitir que nuestras mujeres nos ganen? —Le recordó molesto.

—¡¿Eso qué importancia tiene ya?! —Exclamó colérico. —¡Somos unos idiotas, reconócelo de una maldita vez! —Trató de hacerle ver.

—Escúchame. Necesitan relajarse, ¿Porqué no nos juntamos esta tarde en el parque? —Le animó. —A los niños les vendría bien jugar un rato fuera de casa. —Le aseguró, sin pensar que más tarde se arrepentiría de eso. Luego de colgar y tranquilizar al rubio se dirigió a su pequeña. —Bien, ahora solo estamos tu y yo. —Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos, pero su sonrisa se apagó apenas el olor de la pequeña llegó a sus fosas nasales. —¡Merlín! —Soltó ahogadamente, ¿Qué le daban de comer a esta niña para que desprendiera semejante olor a diablos? Pensó mientras subía a la habitación de ambos, alejando lo más que se pudiera a la pequeña de él.

La colocó en la cama y sonrió al verla reír mientras le quitaba su ropita. —¡Madre mía! —Dijo con espanto mientras veía todo lo que había hecho su hija. —Tu madre debe dejar de darte esa papilla. —Decía haciendo una mueca de asco, Harmony rio llevándose las manos a su boca. Harry giró a ambos lados de la cama, ¿Qué seguía? ¡Ah si, las toallas húmedas para bebé y los pañales!

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Le avisó mientras iba al cuarto de la niña. —Aquí no… —Murmuró al revisar el closet. —Aquí tampoco… —Le siguió con el cajón. —¿Dónde demonios están? —Se preguntó rascándose la nuca, y entonces lo vio. Una nota de Hermione sobre la pequeña lámpara de la niña que decía:

 _"Harry:_

 _Se acabaron las toallas para bebé y quedan pocos pañales, después de llevar a James y Lily a la escuela recuerda llegar y comprar._

 _Besos, Hermione."_

¡Lo que le faltaba! Bufó molesto arrugando el papel, ¿Cómo se supone que limpiaría a Harmony? Abrió los ojos al recordarla, corriendo de inmediato hacia la habitación de ambos, rogando porque estuviera bien y no se hubiera bajado de la cama, Harmony apenas comenzaba a gatear, sin embargo, al verla, pensó que una caída de la cama probablemente era mejor que aquella situación. Olvidó que la había dejado con el pañal abierto y como consecuencia, ésta se lo había quitado y lo había agitado como si de un juguete se tratase, embarrando no sólo la cama de popo, sino también a ella y una de las paredes.

—Que merlín se apiade de mí. —Se dijo con lamento, tragando con dificultad mientras se acercaba.

—Ma-má, ma- má… —Decía la niña sonriendo.

—Si, yo también quisiera que estuviera aquí en estos momentos. —Reconoció mientras la tomaba como si de un desecho tóxico se tratase. —¡Dios mío, prometo ya no tener más hijos! —Chilló mientras se dirigía al baño y abría el grifo.

Apenas llegaron a casa del pecoso, los niños bajaron del auto de inmediato y tocaron la puerta.

—¡Hugo, no! —Escuchó desde adentro a Ron, quien inútilmente trataba de que el menor de los Weasley dejara de correr por toda la casa. —¡Ya voy! —Anunció, abriendo la puerta enseguida.

—¿Tío Ron? —Soltaron con desconcierto los niños al ver al pelirrojo, llamándole la atención aquellos artículos extraños que el desahuciado padre portaba.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Intentó decir el moreno al verlo con un paño en la cabeza, un delantal rosa, guantes amarillos, escoba en mano y pantuflas.

—Soy padre y madre a la vez, ¿Qué esperaban? Tengo dos bendiciones que atender. —Soltó malhumorado mientras los dejaba entrar.

—Si que estas hecho un desastre. —Le comentó al ver el estado en que se encontraba la casa.

—¡¿Están listos guerreros?! —Gritó el pequeño pelirrojo en calzoncillos con una toalla amarrada por la espalda para simular una capa de héroe. —¡Al ataque! —Vociferó enseguida desde el segundo piso, sentándose en una caja de cartón plana haciéndola resbalar por las escaleras.

—¡Hugo, por amor a Merlín ve y ponte unos pantalones! —Gritó enojado. —Estos niños van a terminar por matarme de un coraje. —Renegaba el pecoso mientras recogía la ropa del living y las llevaba al cuarto de lavar. Harry observaba estupefacto las condiciones en que estaba viviendo su amigo en esos momentos, no es que el tuviera la casa muy limpia, pero ver todo el alboroto que armaba su hijo lo hizo apreciar más a los suyos.

—¿Eso que trae en la cabeza son unos calzones? —Preguntó un hombre detrás de él, sobresaltando al moreno, quien no se había percatado en que momento llegó el rubio.

—¡Te ves fatal! —Observó preocupado Harry al ver las condiciones en que llegaba el Slytherin, pues sus pronunciadas ojeras no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie.

—Te dije que tenía dos noches sin dormir. —Le recordó, alzando un vaso de café que traía en la mano para enfatizar la oración. —¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó de repente haciendo una mueca.

—No sé de que me hablas, yo no huelo nada. —Contestó con nerviosismo el oji-verde haciéndose el desentendido. Draco acercó su rostro un poco más al moreno…

—Hueles a popó… —Le dijo cubriéndose la nariz.

—¡No es verdad! —Protestó ofendido, recordando lo sucedido con Harmony hacia un par de horas.

—¿Dónde está Weasley? —Quiso saber, olvidándose un momento de Kelly y Scorpius.

—Ahí viene… —Señaló el pasillo al ver regresar a su amigo ya sin pantuflas.

—¡Cielos, comadreja!, ¿En qué momento te convertiste en el elfo doméstico de tu familia? —Soltó burlesco el rubio, haciendo reír a Harry.

—¡Mira quién lo dice!, ¿Cuándo pasaste de hurón a mapache? —El oji-verde cubrió su boca para no soltarse a reír.

—Chicos, tranquilícense… —Intentó relajar el ambiente el azabache, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa divertido.

—¡Tú no te quedas atrás! —Agregaron ambos al unísono, regresando a ver al moreno furiosos.

—¡¿Hace cuánto no tomas un baño, Potter?!

—¡Hueles peor que mi tía Tessie!

—¡Lo dice quien parece más un trapo viejo que la señora de esta casa! —Atacó Harry. Ron abrió la boca ofendido.

—¡Retráctate! —Le ordenó molesto. —¡Yo no parezco ningún trapo viejo! —Dijo pasando por alto lo de señora.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _Día 4:_

Harry pensó que después de aquella discusión las cosas se relajarían un poco al llevar a los niños de paseo, lo cierto es que terminó todo en un caos. James se peleó con uno de los niños que vivía cerca de su casa, Thomas. Desde que se habían mudado el niño no había mantenido una buena relación con éste y Hermione, como toda una madre sabia, acordó con la mamá del Thomas en turnarse las salidas al parque y así evitar cualquier pelea. Pero esto a Harry nunca se lo dijeron, entonces justamente ayer, le tocaba a Thomas y para la suerte que se cargaba desde el lunes, James y éste comenzaron a pelear. Y, por si fuera poco, Hugo y Lucy obligaron a Ron a subirse a uno de esos juegos del parque que daban vueltas rápidamente, ¿El resultado? su pobre padre tuvo que volver el estómago, ¿Cómo una simple salida al parque podía terminar tan mal? Harry no lo entendía. Y ahora, en el cuarto día, acordaron ir al super después de ir por los niños a la escuela, pues la nevera de los tres se estaba quedando vacía y Draco ya estaba harto de tirar cajas de pizza o hamburguesas.

—Niños, vayan por un carrito. —Les ordenó a los mellizos apenas entraron al lugar.

—¡Lucy, no corras! —Gritó mientras cruzaban la puerta. —¡Hugo, primero tienes que echarle una moneda! —Exclamó al ver que el pelirrojo intentaba inútilmente sacar un juguete de una máquina expendedora.

—¡Tío Ron, aquí! —Gritaron James y Lily, haciéndole señas una vez estuvieron con su padre y su hermana.

—¿No pudimos haber venido cuando estuvieran en la escuela? —Le preguntó cansado al llegar junto a su amigo.

—No lo consideré, lo siento. —Se disculpó apenado al ver en el problema que había metido al pecoso.

—No sabía que aquí promocionaban The Walking Dead. —Le comentó de repente Ron. Harry giró extrañado hacia donde señalaba su amigo.

—No están promocionando nada, es Malfoy. —Le corrigió el moreno al ver al rubio acercarse.

—Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero si parece un zombie. —Dijo mirando con pena a su cuñado, quien caminaba agotado con un vaso de café en la mano, mientras los niños caminaban detrás de él. Ron pensó que sólo le faltaba alzar los brazos y podría pasar fácilmente por uno.

—¿Cuánto llevas tomado esa cosa? —Preguntó el oji-verde mirando su café.

—Tres días y ya me acabé la reserva de un mes que Ginny compró. —Contestó con desgana. —Compraré mas hoy… —Decía mientras miraba aquel liquido oscuro a menos de la mitad.

—Yo necesito un shampoo para la caída del cabello. —Expuso ahora el pelirrojo con lamento, ganándose la mirada de desconcierto de Harry y Draco.

—No sabía que se te caía el cabello, Ron. —Le comentó con sorpresa.

—¡Comenzó hace cuatro días! —Profirió irritado. —Y creo que tengo canas ya. —Agregó abatido ante esto último, mientras tomaba un carrito y caminaban hacia las verduras junto con los niños.

—¿Qué será bueno comprar? —Se preguntó en voz alta el azabache pensativo.

—Yo te diré que… —Le interrumpió el rubio. —Comida procesada. —Soltó mostrándole un paquete de Nuggets de pollo.

—¿Cómo funciona? —Quiso saber interesado el pecoso.

—Oh fácil… —Comenzó. —Puedes hacerlo de dos maneras: freírlos durante unos minutos en el sartén o meterlos al microondas un par de minutos. Yo escojo la segunda siempre y nunca falla. —Le aseguró, viendo como Ron abría los ojos sorprendido, como si lo hubieran iluminado.

—¡Llevaré diez! —Dijo de inmediato tomando varios de ellos, tanto Nuggets de pollo como carne y verduras. —Y yo quebrándome la cabeza pensando en qué cocinarle a Hugo y Lucy. —Se quejaba mientras echaba dos paquetes al carrito. —Después del segundo día el repertorio de comida se acaba, ¿Cómo diablos le hacen nuestras mujeres para hacer algo diferente cada día? —Les cuestionó enojado.

—Y que lo digas, hace dos días intenté hacer sopa de verduras con pollo. —Decía Harry mientras tomaba una bolsa para echar fruta.

—¿Y qué tal te fue? —Quiso saber el rubio.

—¡Horrible! Jamás había probado algo tan malo en mi vida, hubiera preferido beber mil veces el té del señor Lovegood. —Decía revisando unas manzanas. Ron soltó un jadeo ante aquello, para pensar eso entonces su amigo si estuvo en aprietos.

—Al menos sabes a lo que te atienes. —Añadió esta vez el Slytherin. —Llevo días comprando comida por fuera…

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Decía su cuñado tomando una bola de lechuga.

—¡Me dio diarrea!, ¿Sabes lo que es que te den torzones en medio de una cirugía? —Le espetó. —Tuve que dejar a cargo a otro sanador. —Explicaba malhumorado. —Y por si fuera poco me queda menos de la mesada y sólo llevamos cuatro días, Ginny va a matarme. —Declaró preocupado.

—Papá, ¿podemos llevar nieve de chocolate? —Preguntó de repente Hugo con un enorme bote en sus manos.

—Claro. —Sonrió ante la idea del niño, pues Luna casi nunca dejaba que llevaran cosas azucaradas a casa.

—Creí que no comían dulce. —Inquirió Harry viendo como el niño ponía el bote en el carrito de su padre.

—Si, Luna suele exagerar un poco con estas cosas, no entiendo porque, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Le dijo con tranquilidad caminando hacia los lácteos. —Hoy yo mando y decido que comeremos. —Decía con determinación el pecoso tomando un galón de leche entera, olvidando que Hugo era intolerante a la lactosa.

—En ese caso, yo también me daré un gusto con estas cosas. —Respondió Harry sonriendo mientras cogía yogurt y flan para los niños. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al departamento de despensa. —Hey, ¿Qué les parece si llevamos un par de cajas de galletas de chocolate? —Les preguntó el moreno a sus hijos.

—¡Que sean oreo! —Pidió James sonriendo, siendo seguido por Lily.

—Tomen las que quieran. —Sonrió su padre, viendo como los mellizos chocaban sus palmas, gustosos.

—Pá, ¿nosotros también podemos agarrar algo? —Preguntó Scorpius y Kelly tomando la camisa de su padre, iluminándoseles el rostro al ver a su padre asentir.

—¿Qué te parece, nena? —Le dijo Harry a la pequeña de seis meses al llegar al pasillo de bebés. —Dile adiós a la horrible papilla de verduras de tu madre. —Declaró mostrándole con cariño un puré de plátano y manzana, Harmony rio ante los gestos de su padre. —También esto será bueno. —Agregó tomando un par de zumos de fruta. Recorrió el departamento un poco más y tomó varios productos de limpieza para la niña, entre ellos las toallas para bebé y pañales que buena falta le habían hecho el día anterior.

—¿En liquido o en polvo?, ¿Cuál es mejor? —Les preguntaba Ron luego de unos minutos de recorrer el super, mostrándole a ambos productos para la ropa.

—Para mí los dos son iguales.

—Yo tampoco le veo la diferencia. —Concordó Harry.

—Aquí dice que deja la ropa reluciente. —Decía leyendo lo que decía el primero. —Y este otro que el aroma permanece todo el día. —Expuso dudoso. —¿Cuál llevarían ustedes?

—El primero.

—El segundo. —Soltaron al unísono el moreno y el rubio, Ron hizo una mueca.

—Um… Llevaré los dos en ese caso. —Dijo para dejarse de tanto problema, haciendo que éstos rodaran los ojos.

—Listo, creo que es todo. —Sonrió satisfecho Malfoy, pero de inmediato ésta se apagó al percatarse que los niños no estaban ahí, mirando alarmado a todos lados.

—¿Shampoo con acondicionador juntos o separados cada uno? —Discutía Ron con un irritado Harry.

—Muchachos… —Intentó llamar su atención, estupefacto.

—Pero este dice control caída y huele bonito. —Insistía el pecoso, viendo la cara de fastidio de su amigo.

—Potter, Weasley…

—¿O que tal este? Control caída, elimina la caspa y con fragancia masculina.

—Es mejor que el que olía a rosas silvestres. —Reconoció cansado el oji-verde.

—¡Los niños no están! —Gritó para hacerse escuchar, llamando la atención enseguida de los dos hombres.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó sin entender su amigo.

—¡¿Ya vieron a su alrededor par de idiotas?! —Les cuestionó colérico, viendo como esos abrían los ojos con horror al ver que los niños no estaban, únicamente Harmony quien permanecía al lado de Harry en el carrito.

—¡Esos chiquillos, Luna me va a matar! —Lanzó el pecoso tomando sus cabellos con desesperación.

—¡Pues no serás el único con funeral! —Espetó su cuñado con palidez.

—Debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar…

—¡Pensar es lo que menos podemos en estos momentos! —Soltaron al unísono Draco y Ron.

—No deben de estar muy lejos, piensen, ¿A dónde irían unos niños de ocho, siete y seis años? —Les cuestionó. El pelirrojo y el rubio se voltearon a ver esperando que uno de ellos dijera la respuesta. —¡Juguetes! —Soltó irritado al ver que éstos no captaban. Media hora después los padres sonrieron con tranquilidad al encontrarlos. Hugo, James y Scorpius estaba en el pasillo de electrónica jugando con los videojuegos de muestra. Mientras Kelly y Lucy en el pasillo de juguetes y Lily mirando con interés un par de libros que se encontraban no muy lejos de éstas.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 _Día 5:_

—Vamos nena, es el de manzana, ¿Qué sucede? —Insistía Harry al ver que la niña negaba llorando sin querer probar el puré de frutas que le había comprado ayer.

—¿Ya revisaste si se hizo popó? —Sugirió James al ver a su padre en aprietos.

—Sigue igual, está limpia… —Contestó preocupado al ver que no dejaba de llorar, de los días que tenía con ella jamás había tenido problemas con Harmony.

—Prueba con otra cosa, quizás no le gustó ese. —Dijo ahora Lily, haciéndole gestos divertidos a su hermana para que dejará de llorar, consiguiendo nada más que esta llorara con más intensidad, molesta.

—Ya, le di un poco de mango y me arrojó la cuchara a la cara. —Les explicó mostrándoles su playera blanca manchada de amarillo mientras veía como la niña sollozaba pasándose sus manitas por sus ojos verdes.

Ron rascó su nuca con nerviosismo al ver los botones de la lavadora nueva que hacía unos meses le había comprado a su esposa.

" _Normal: Pesado, regular, ligero"; "Casual: Regular, ligero, Delicado"_ , ¿De verdad había alguna diferencia? Se preguntó confundido, viendo inseguro los botones.

—Dejémoslo al azar. —Se dijo cubriéndose el rostro mientras le daba un par de vueltas al botón con la esperanza de que Merlín lo ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión. Aplastó inicio y automáticamente ésta comenzó a llenarse. —Bien, ahora, ¿Cuánto detergente se usa? —Inquirió viendo aquellos dos productos que había comprado en el super con los chicos. —Esto estará bien. —Dijo vaciando una tapa en la lavadora, miró unos segundos en silencio el fondo. —Un poco mas no le caería mal. —Murmuró, dejando la tapa de lado y dejando que un gran chorro del líquido espeso callera en la ropa.

—¡Papá, Hugo no deja de brincar en mi cama, necesito hacer mi tarea! —Se quejó su hija mayor, mirándolo sería con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que había heredado de su madre. Ron se pasó una mano por la sien con cansancio.

—Desde que comimos nieve ayer ese niño esta imparable. —Le comentó irritado dirigiéndose a las escaleras. —¡Escúchame, tienes que dejar a tu hermana…! —Intentó reprenderlo apenas llegó a la habitación, pero fue recibido por un gran chorro de pintura que le robó el habla. Ron crispó sus puños y Lucy supo lo que vendría, pues inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los oídos con fuerza. —¡HUGO! —Estalló con el rostro rojo de cólera.

—¿Y si hacemos el de chocolate? —Sugirió Scorpius a su padre mostrándole la caja que tenía.

—¿Es muy difícil de hacer? —Les preguntó dudoso leyendo las instrucciones de cómo hacer el pastel.

—No, mamá lo hace todo el tiempo y ya revisé la nevera, tenemos todos los ingredientes. —Le aseguró su hija. Draco meditó un momento si sería buena idea, después de esos cinco días que llevaba con ellos había aprendido que todo lo que era fácil para Ginny terminaba siendo la perdición para él.

—¡Por favor, papá! —Suplicaron los dos rubios abrazando las piernas de su padre. Draco dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó, no imaginándose que el pronunciar esas dos palabras iba a ser peor recibir la maldición cruciatus.

—¡Yo voy a hacerlo! —Exclamó Kelly arrebatándole el batidor manual a su hermano, luego de veinte minutos de intentar hornear el pastel.

—¡Dijiste que tu revolverías el de chocolate y yo el de vainilla! —Se quejó su hermano mientras tomaba el utensilio para arrebatárselo.

—¡No, tu dijiste que lo decorarías! —Rebatió mientras tomaba un huevo que se encontraba sobre la encimera.

—¡Niños, es suficiente! —Decía su padre tratando de calmarlos.

—¡Eres una tramposa! —Le acusó enojado mientras tomaba un puño de harina y se lo arrojaba a su hermana. Draco abrió los ojos como plato al ver a su hija totalmente bañada de aquel polvo blanco.

—¡Eres un…! —Dijo entre dientes ésta con peligrosidad, lanzándole el huevo que sostenía a la cara.

—¡Basta! —Bramó su padre sintiendo de repente que algo lo golpeaba en la cara, y es que los niños le habían arrojado uno de los cucharones con los que preparaban el pastel. Draco miró atónito como sus hijos se peleaban arrojándose toda clase de cosas que se encontraban en la encimera, viendo como de la cocina al comedor volaban toda clase de artículos, desde comida hasta utensilios.

—¡Merlín, yo que tu mandaba a fusilar a Harry! —Decía la pecosa atónita luego de escuchar lo que le dijeron James y Lily a Hermione.

—Baña mejor a su perro. —Concordó Luna estupefacta, haciendo referencia a aquella vez que bañó a Harmony. Hermione miró preocupada a sus amigas, luego de que acordaran aquella estúpida apuesta, las chicas fueron contactadas por los niños y un vecino de Ron, pues alegaba que con frecuencia escuchaba gritos en la casa.

—Ron no se queda atrás, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Lucy? —Dijo recordándole como la niña les había dicho que su padre había usado una aspiradora para recogerle el cabello. —Además, ¿olvidas que casi se intoxica el solo en el baño por vaciar media botella de ácido en el inodoro? —Agregó.

—Debo reconocer que lo de la niña fue ingenioso de su parte, pero lo del baño muy estúpido. —Aceptó la rubia, igual de preocupada que Hermione.

—O cuando Draco los durmió a las tres de la mañana porque llevaban dos días atrasados con sus tareas. —Agregó mirando a Ginny esta vez, la pecosa frunció el ceño también preocupada.

—Tenemos que volver… —demandó la rubia, viendo la mirada inquieta de su cuñada y su amiga.

—Debes tranquilizarte, volveremos esta noche. —Le recordó la castaña, pero esta negó.

—¿y por qué esperar?, ¿Ya olvidaste lo que nos dijeron los niños ayer? —Les preguntó Luna, haciendo que ambas negaran preocupadas.

 **Flash Black**

 _Un grupo de niños discutía en uno de los pasillos del super, vigilando que ninguno de sus padres estuviera cercas para oírlos, Hugo había robado con facilidad el celular de Ron para contactar a su madre._

 _—Lo que oíste mamá. —Decía Lucy escondida con su hermano y sus primos. —Ha perdido completamente la cabeza, tienes que volver. —La apuró preocupada. —Sólo comemos comida enlatada y creo que papá bajó de peso —Le explicaba angustiada._

 _—¡Yo también quiero hablar con ella! —Le pidió su hermano menor. —¡Papá lleva tres días bañándome en el jardín! —Se quejó ante el trato poco delicado de su padre tan pronto tuvo el teléfono entre sus manos. —¡Vuelve mamá! —Le suplicó el pequeño pelirrojo._

 _—No se preocupen niños, regresaremos mañana por la noche. —Le aseguró su madre con gesto preocupado._

 _—Tía Luna, ¿esta mamá contigo? —Preguntó la menor de los Malfoy. —¡Papá nos da café en la mañana! —Soltó tan pronto escuchó la voz de su madre. —¡Lleva tres días sin dormir e inventó que Scorpius estaba enfermo para que no se presentara a su examen de matemáticas! —Le empezó a explicar atropelladamente la niña._

 _—Cariño, tranquila… —Pero oyó que Scorpius le arrebataba el teléfono._

 _—Cuando se levanta me da miedo, ¡se parece al abuelo Lucius! —Ginny abrió los ojos con horror ante eso último. Siguió el turno de James y Lily…_

 _—Hijos…_

 _—¡La comida de papá es horrible! —Lanzó la castaña con apuro._

 _—¡Huele a popó todo el tiempo! —Le siguió James._

 _—¡Nos suspendieron en la escuela!_

 _—James, Lily…_

 _—Y trajo a Harmony sin pañal…_

 _—¿Qué? —Soltó estupefacta._

 _—Se acabaron los pañales y usó una toalla para cubrirla. —Hermione se llevó las manos a la sien no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡Lo iba a matar!_

 **Fin del Flash Black**

El trio de chicas se miraron en silencio unos segundos…

—¡Tienes razón, hay que irnos! —Lanzó de repente la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso seguido de sus amigas.

Nunca le había gustado ir a San Mungo por el simple hecho de que siempre que lo hacía era por malas noticias, con la única excepción del nacimiento de sus hijos. Y en esa ocasión, ahora estaba en un hospital muggle, pues luego de que pasaron un par de horas y la pequeña no dejara de llorar, la preocupación empezó a embargarlo, pues a Harmony le comenzaron a brotar manchas rojas en el cuerpo y no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para correr al hospital más cercano. Prefería mil veces ser él quien estuviera en su lugar, con mil costillas rotas de ser necesario, ¡Merlín, ojalá Hermione estuviera aquí! Pensó abatido sentado en aquella sala de espera con sus hijos, ella sabría que hacer ante estas situaciones.

—¿Cuándo traerán a Harmony? —Preguntó curioso James acercándose a su padre. Harry se talló los ojos con rapidez para que estos no lograran ver sus lágrimas.

—Pronto. —Se limitó a decir forzando una sonrisa para no preocuparlos.

—Señor Potter. —Escuchó decir a un médico en la sala de espera. Harry se incorporó enseguida y se acercó.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —Quiso saber preocupado.

—La niña está bien. —Le aseguró el pediatra, regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. —Sufrió una reacción alérgica, ¿Consumió algo diferente entre hoy y ayer? —Le preguntó éste mientras anotaba algo en su tabla de apoyo.

—Bueno, ayer hice el super y compré puré de frutas, sólo se comió el de plátano y…

—¿Lo había comido antes? —Harry negó. —Debió ser eso, entonces. —Añadió enseguida el hombre. —Parece que su pequeña resultó ser alérgica a esta fruta, no es muy común, pero suele suceder. —Le explicaba. —Le recomendaré que le realice unos estudios para estar seguros de cualquier modo. Daré su alta en unos minutos. —Le informó entregándole un papel firmado. Harry soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que salieron de casa, ¡Estaba bien! Sonrió, regresando hacia los niños, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de abrazarlos.

El niño abrió sus ojos como plato al ver la mirada furiosa de su padre, ¡Estaba en problemas!

—¡Suelta… esa… botella! —Le ordenó entre dientes sin apartar su mirada azul de él.

—Papá… —Le llamó la rubia como no queriendo.

—Ahora no, Lucy. —Se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba al niño y le arrebataba la botella.

—Papá… —Insistió la niña preocupada, viendo a través del barandal la primera planta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Hugo? ¡Has visto…!

—Papá…

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó colérico, girándose hacia ella y Hugo aprovechó esa oportunidad para echarse a correr. Ron maldijo al cielo, mientras se acercaba a la niña. —¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber serio, pero tan pronto estuvo con ella lo notó de inmediato. Bajo las escaleras la casa estaba absolutamente llena de espuma cubriendo gran parte del living, el pasillo y probablemente parte de la cocina.

—¡Miren, parezco Hagrid! —Les gritó el niño desde abajo con una sonrisa divertida, luciendo una larga barba de espuma.

—¡Merlín, la lavadora! —Exclamó bajando a prisa las escaleras.

—¡Papá, cuidado…! —logró decir apenas Lucy, pero su padre ya había resbalado sobre los últimos escalones.

—¡¿Pero que diablos ha sucedido aquí?! —Escucharon los tres desde la entrada, viendo a una atónita Luna. Los rostros de los niños se iluminaron y se echaron a correr por sobre la espuma hacia su madre.

—¡MAMÁ! —Soltaron eufóricos mientras la abrazaban, siendo recibidos con gusto por la rubia.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó mientras les quitaba espuma del rostro, sintiendo de pronto que alguien la abrazaba de los pies.

—¡No vueltas a irte! —Dijo en un sollozo el pecoso abrazando con fuerza los pies de la rubia. —¡Esto es un infierno sin ti…! —Intentaba decir sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas. Su esposa se llevó la mano al pecho conmovida ante el recibimiento de su esposo.

—Ron… —Dijo cuando estuvo a su altura.

—¡Tú eres la mejor y siempre lo serás, jamás debí dudar de ti! La casa esta patas arriba desde que te fuiste, no he dormido bien, los niños están sucios, ¡Y llevo usando el mismo bóxer tres días! —Chilló angustiado mientras la abrazaba incluso con mayor necesidad que sus dos hijos.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. —Decía en tono suave como quien trataba con un niño.

—¡Han sido los peores cinco días de mi vida! —Le decía con lamento. —¡Nunca vuelvas a irte, ¿entendiste?! —Le dijo separándose y tomándola del rostro besándolo desesperado. —Te prometo que no me ausentaré tanto por el trabajo, te ayudaré con los niños, con la casa, ¡Pero no vuelvas a irte! —Hablaba atropelladamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

—No iré a ningún lado. —Le aseguró sonriendo divertida.

—¡Merlín, no sabes cuánto te amo! —Volvió a tomarla del rostro para besarla con urgencia sin importarle ya que la casa estuviera llena de espuma y los niños corrieran jugando llenos de pintura con Rex detrás de ellos.

—¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! —Gritó colérico el rubio, viendo como sus hijos se detenían de repente y volteaban a verlo. —Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir… —Decía entre dientes con los puños apretados. —Quiero esta cocina limpia antes de que… —Pero se vio interrumpido por la fuerte explosión que vino del horno. Los niños de inmediato corrieron hacia su padre asustados.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Soltó Kelly abrazando las piernas de Malfoy.

—¡El pastel! —Exclamó Scorpius atónito, señalando como el horno comenzaba a desprender humo.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —Escupió molesto mientras se apartaba de los niños y se dirigía hacia el horno siendo recibido por una enorme capa de humo que lo hizo toser.

Ginny optó por aparecerse en el jardín trasero de su casa y así darles la sorpresa de que había vuelto, pero tan pronto estuvo ahí oyó unos gritos provenir de adentro. Desconcertada, abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ser recibida por un fuerte olor a quemado, además de una capa gris que cubría gran parte de la casa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí adentro? Se preguntó alarmada dirigiéndose a la cocina al ver que provenía de ahí.

—Esto es un desastre. —Decía el Slytherin viendo el horno de la estufa completamente quemado y ni hablar de su pastel, ese ya estaba reducido a cenizas. —Tu madre nos va a matar. —Dijo mientras tomaba unos guantes y sacaba el plato de aluminio con cuidado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá pastel? —Preguntó desilusionada la pequeña, dejando de lado la discusión con su hermano mayor.

—Tal vez si hubieras cumplido lo que acordamos… —Comenzó el niño de nuevo molesto.

—¡Scorpius! —No iba a tolerar ni un solo grito más, la cabeza le dolía por la falta de sueño, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, los niños estaban sucios, él lleno de hollín y el horno ni siquiera se podía cerrar ya.

—¡Pero que…! —Apenas y pudo pronunciar la pelirroja, estupefacta al ver las condiciones en que se encontraba su cocina.

—¡Mamá! —Gritaron los niños con una sonrisa, olvidándose de su pelea, corriendo hacia su madre.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó alarmada tomando a los niños del rostro, no prestando atención a lo que estos decían pues revisaba si no tenían algún daño.

—Quisimos hacer un pastel… —Empezó el niño atropelladamente.

—Pero Scorpius comenzó a pelear conmigo… —Intervino su hermana.

—¡A mí me tocaba el de vainilla y…!

—¡Me lanzó la harina!

—¡Ella me arrojó un huevo! —Lanzaban a la par molestos, confundiendo a su madre.

—¡Escuchen! —Los detuvo. —Quiero que vayan arriba y ambos se den un baño, cuando estén listos hablaremos de esto, ¿De acuerdo? —Demandó con seriedad, ambos niños asintieron para después subir. Ginny se giró hacia su esposo con expresión severa, pero tan pronto vio su aspecto se le oprimió el pecho.

—Adelante, dilo… —Le animó con disgusto al verla acercarse a él. —Di "Te lo dije", "Te dije que no podrías tu solo y que…" —Pero fue callado por los labios de la pecosa, sorprendiéndolo. —¿No estas molesta? —quiso saber desconcertado tan pronto se separaron.

—No tienes idea de cuánto. —Reconoció tomándolo del rostro para volverlo a besar. —Pero los niños están bien y eso es lo único que importa. —Le aseguró mientras limpiaba un poco de hollín de su rostro.

—¿Entonces…? —La miró inseguro.

—Me comprarás otra cocina desde luego. —Le dijo viendo al rubio asentir. —Te ves horrible. —Observó. —Cuando los niños me llamaron y me dijeron que tenías el aspecto de tu padre, no pensé que hablaran en serio. —Decía preocupada al ver las pronunciadas ojeras de Malfoy.

—¿Los niños hablaron contigo? —Enarcó una ceja. —¿Y cómo es eso de que me parezco a mi padre? —Rebatió ofendido haciendo reír a su esposa.

—Ya te lo explicaré después, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes? —Inquirió mientras tomaba un trapo y removía harina de su cuello.

—Con este día van cuatro, en el trabajo me quedé dormido varias veces en mi escritorio, pero solo en intervalos de una o media hora. —Le explicó.

—¡¿Cuatro días?! —Exclamó sorprendida.

—El café me ha mantenido despierto.

—Pero creí que tu odiabas el café. —Dijo extrañada.

—Exacto. —Hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Agregó al recordar lo que dijeron los niños, Draco suspiró cansado.

—Intentábamos hornear un pastel, los niños empezaron a discutir, olvidé el horno y bueno… este fue el resultado. —Resumió apenado volteando hacia la cocina. —Lo siento. —Murmuró mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con las manos.

—Por ser un desconsiderado todos estos años. Estaba siendo un idiota contigo y no me daba cuenta… —Reconoció abatido.

—Te habías tardado en decirlo. —Se burló sonriendo.

—La casa es un caos sin ti, Ginny.

—¿La casa?, ¡Ustedes! —Le corrigió riéndose.

—¡Oye, de verdad me esforcé! —Le dijo ofendido, pero tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Sabes que tendrás que ayudarme más con nuestros hijos a partir de ahora, ¿no? —Declaró con seriedad viéndolo asentir.

—Haré absolutamente todo lo que me pidas. —Le aseguró besando su mejilla.

—¿Ayudarás a los niños con su tarea? —Draco asintió. —¿Los llevarás y los traerás de la escuela?

—Si.

—¿Me ayudarás con la limpieza de la casa? —Volvió a asentir.

—Y hasta te acompañaré al super si así lo quieres, pero con una condición. —Agregó serio.

—¿Cuál? —Inquirió curiosa.

—¡No vuelvas a irte! —Dejó salir para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Si este va a ser el recibimiento cada que me vaya, tendré que hacerlo más seguido. —Le comentó risueña entre el abrazo.

—¡No! —Soltó con horror. —¡Otra vez no! —Ginny comenzó a reír.

—¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Draco Malfoy? —Se mofó al separarse.

—Te amo.

—Si que lo has destruido. —Rio divertida viendo como su esposo sonreía.

—Engreída. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla.

Hermione miraba ansiosa por la ventana, esperando que Harry se apareciera en cualquier momento. Después de acordar con las chicas que era el momento de regresar, ella prefirió tomar el auto, sorprendiéndose al llegar a su casa y encontrar la puerta principal y la cochera completamente abierta. Pensó que probablemente había sido un descuido y que estarían arriba, pero todo estaba completamente vacío y hasta habló con los vecinos para saber si habían visto a los niños, pero sólo la vieja anciana que vivía al lado dijo haberlos visto salir deprisa a los cuatro en el auto. Y eso sólo ocasionó que su preocupación fuera en aumento, pues tenía la sensación de que se trataba de los niños.

—¿Por qué no contestas? —Preguntó angustiada al escuchar la contestadora del celular del moreno, ya casi oscurecía y no tenía noticias de ellos. Contactó a Ginny y Luna para saber si los esposos de éstas sabían algo, pero ambos aseguraron no saber nada de su amigo desde la tarde.

Harry miró por el retrovisor interior como la pequeña Harmony dormía plácidamente en el portabebés mientras manejaba a casa.

—Tengo sueño. —Declaró Lily tallándose sus ojos verdes.

—Solo quedan un par de cuadras, ya casi llegamos. —Contestó su padre. Al llegar, no se extrañó al ver la cochera y la puerta principal cerrada, había salido tan deprisa que ni siquiera recordaba haberlas dejado abierta. Parqueó la camioneta y se dispuso a quitarle el seguro a Harmony, mientras sus hijos bajaban.

—Hoy es viernes, ¿Podemos pedir pizza? —Le preguntó James mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

—Después de que tomes un baño, campeón. —Le aseguró Harry con una tenue sonrisa mientras abría la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a la más pequeña, no esperando que los mellizos gritaran el nombre de su madre y despertaran a la menor.

—¡Mamá! —Gritaron al ver a Hermione parada en medio de la sala, sin dudar en ir a su encuentro. Harry permaneció alejado luego de sacar a la niña del portabebés tras despertar, viendo como sus hijos le contaban lo acontecido esos últimos cinco días a su madre.

—Pensé que regresarías antes. —Le recordó Lily tan pronto se alejó.

—¡Nos hacías falta, má! —Dijo James quien aún la abrazaba.

—Y ustedes a mí. —Decía besando sus cabezas cariñosamente sentada en aquel sillón.

—Ma-má… —Pronunció la más pequeña desde los brazos de su padre, estirando sus pequeñas manitas hacia su madre.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —Soltó enternecida al ver que la bebé también quería su atención y tan pronto estuvo en sus brazos no dejó de hacerle cariños y besar sus suaves mejillas. —¿Has tratado bien a papá? —Le preguntó sonriendo.

—Fue la que mejor se portó. —Comentó al fin Harry de brazos cruzados, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de los mellizos.

—Esperó que no te incluyas en esa oración. —Espetó Lily también con los brazos cruzados, adoptando la expresión de su madre cuando estaba molesta, sacándole una sonrisa a su padre.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Quiso saber tan pronto los niños los dejaron solos, únicamente con Harmony que aún permanecía en los brazos de Hermione.

—En el hospital. —Le hizo saber serio.

—¿Qué hacían ahí? —No pudo evitar sonar preocupada. Harry suspiró cansado tomando la mano de su hija sin voltear a ver a la castaña a la cara.

—Harmony tuvo una reacción alérgica a un puré que le compré. —Contestó regalándole una tenue sonrisa a su hija, pero sin que ésta llegara a sus ojos, aún estaba asustado por lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Hermione pudo ver en su mirada que la culpa lo carcomía.

—Harry… —Intentó decir afligida tomando una de sus manos.

—Mandé a mi hija al hospital, ¿Qué clase de padre soy? —Soltó por fin de forma ahogada, regresando a ver a su esposa.

—No podrías saberlo, cielo. —Le tranquilizó mientras le pasaba una mano por su frente de forma cariñosa.

—Esto no funciona sin ti, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con dulzura. —Yo no funciono sin ti.

—Lo has hecho bien. —Trató de animarlo, viendo como éste negaba.

—Los niños lo dijeron: fue horrible. —La corrigió. —¿Nos extrañaste? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio que permanecieron mirándose, aún con su palma cerca de sus labios. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú? —Agregó ahora ella.

—No te podrías imaginar cuánto. —Murmuró sonriendo al tiempo que soltaba su mano y se acercaba a su rostro.

—Convénceme. —Le retó levantando el mentón con soberbia, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Y eso fue suficiente para que Harry acortara la distancia entre sus bocas, siendo recibido gustosa por su mujer.

—Te amo, Hermione. —Le dijo al separarse.

—¿Es imaginación mía o algo huele mal aquí? —inquirió su esposa haciendo una mueca, rompiendo con la magia del momento.

—Debes estar confundida. —Decía tratando de besarla de nuevo, viendo como ésta se alejaba.

—Por supuesto que no estoy confundida y estoy segura de que viene de ti. —Declaró mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz. —¡Merlín, Harry! Me voy unos días, ¿y ya olvidas como se usa un baño?

—¡Si me he bañado! —Rebatió ofendido.

—Pues mi sentido del olfato me dice otra cosa. —Le aseguró como no queriendo.

—He tenido problemas para cambiar de pañal a Harmony, eso es todo. —Reconoció. —¿Ya puedes besarme otra vez? —Pidió irritado por su interrupción.

—Continuaremos nuestro beso cuando hayas tomado un baño. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su habitación.

—¡Hermione! —Protestó cuan si le acabaran de negar un dulce a un niño.

 **̶ │ ̶**

—¡Dame… mi… escoba! —Le exigía James en un intento de arrebatársela.

—¡No… yo la… agarre… primero! —Se negaba Kelly sin soltarla.

—¡James, deja de pelear y préstale tu escoba! —Lo amonestó su padre mientras caminaba con un plato de costillas que acababan de salir.

—¡Pero es mía! —Se quejó el niño.

—¡Kelly es suficiente, dale la escoba a James y ven a comer! —Habló ahora el padre de ésta.

—¡Pero, papi…!

—Pero nada, anda. —Señaló la mesa de los niños que se encontraba en el jardín, la rubia bufó molesta y soltó la escoba caminando hacia su padre.

—Ya los quiero ver cuando sean novios. —Comentó divertido Ron mientras abría una cerveza. Harry y Draco lo regresaron a ver desconcertados.

—Eso jamás pasará. —Manifestó serio Malfoy de brazos cruzados.

—No seas celoso, hurón —Le decía su cuñado mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, burlesco.

—¿Y porque Kelly y James? —Le cuestionó. —¿Qué tal si James termina con Lucy? —Agregó, viendo como la sonrisa del pecoso se borraba.

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes. —Le advirtió.

—Oigan, no metan a mi hijo en esto…

—¿Qué me dices de Lily y Scorpius? —Dijo con mofa hacia el moreno el Slytherin.

—¡Olvídalo! —Rebatió enseguida molesto. Ginny, Hermione y Luna observaban extrañadas la discusión que sus esposos tenían.

—Harry… —Le interrumpió la castaña haciéndole una sutil seña con la mirada de que estaban esperando la comida.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó colocando el plato en la mesa. El almuerzo transcurría en armonía, los niños comían tranquilos sin discutir, Harmony dormía plácidamente en la mecedora que le había comprado su padre y una agradable brisa corría.

—¿Tu que opinas, Hermione? —Habló la pecosa mientras tomaba su vaso de limonada, viendo de reojo como sus maridos discutían acerca del último partido de quidditch. —¿Irnos la próxima semana o hasta el mes que entra? —Los hombres guardaron silencio de repente y las regresaron a ver.

—¿De que hablan? —Quiso saber el hermano de ésta sintiéndose alarmado de pronto.

—De lo que acordamos, ¿ya lo olvidaron? Quien ganara se iría de viaje una semana y el que perdiera cuidaría a los niños…

—¡NO! —Soltaron al unísono los tres asustados.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se burló Ginny.

—¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar esto? —Preguntó con urgencia Ron dirigiéndose a su mujer. —No sé, ¡lo que sea menos dejarnos solos con los niños de nuevo! —Decía desesperado.

—Tranquilízate, Ron. Después de lo que ocurrió, lo último que haríamos sería dejarlos solos con los niños de nuevo. —Le hizo saber su amiga.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —Soltó aliviado llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No quiero estropear mi lavadora otra vez. —Declaró Luna, viendo como las mejillas de su esposo adquirían un tono rosado.

—Y yo mi cocina. —Malfoy sonrió con vacilación.

—O que mi habitación huela a la popó de mi bebé por tres días. —Terminó Hermione, Harry apartó la mirada fingiendo espantar un insecto.

—Las costillas estuvieron deliciosas, Ginny. —Decía su cuñada mientras ella y Hermione la ayudaban a levantar los platos.

—Gracias, mamá me pasó la receta. —Dijo una vez entraron.

—Ya quiero ver que nos preparara Harry la próxima semana. —Comentó divertida la rubia, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

—¿Si le sirvieron las clases de cocina? —Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ellas, la castaña asintió.

—Los niños están encantados con sus platillos, pues según ellos después de la última vez que cocinó solo le faltaba tener manos a esa cosa. —Las chicas se soltaron a reír. —¿Qué me dices de Draco?

—Va mejorando. Obligó a Scorpius a tomar clases de matemáticas los fines de semana, él se encarga de llevarlo y traerlo, además de ayudarle con sus tareas. —Le explicó también sonriendo. —¿Mi hermano ya puede bañar a mi sobrino? —Esta vez se dirigió a Luna.

—Ambos acordamos con Hugo que si no protestaba lo dejaríamos comer nieve una vez por semana.

—Creí que habías dicho que se ponía muy activo con el azúcar. —Le recordó Hermione, viendo extrañada como la rubia asentía.

—Así es, pero desde que lo aplicamos ha estado más tranquilo. Ron es quien se asegura que no haga trampa. —Reconoció mientras tomaba asiento en una de las largas sillas que se encontraba cerca de la barra de Ginny. —Además, ya sabe hacerle coletas y trenzas a Lucy.

—Vaya, ¿se dan cuenta? —Decía sorprendida la pelirroja tomando asiento también. —Desde que regresamos es como si nuestros esposos fueran otros. —Ambas asintieron de acuerdo.

—Solo necesitaban escarmentar un poco. —Dijo Hermione viendo como Harry tomaba en brazos a Harmony desde la ventana.

—Lo que me hace recordar… —Interrumpió la Ravenclaw. —No hemos hablado de nuestro premio. Nosotras ganamos y quiero mi viaje. —se quejó.

—¿Qué hay de los niños? —Inquirió la pecosa preocupada.

—Bueno, los tres han mejorado bastante. Ron ya sabe usar una lavadora, no tiene problemas para bañar a Hugo, sabe peinar a Lucy y hacer el super. —Decía recordando aquella vez que su amiga se quejó al encontrar la nevera repleta de Nuggets de pollo y leche entera. —Draco ayuda con las tareas a los niños, Kelly ya no se vomita en el auto y odia la comida rápida. —Añadió haciendo énfasis cuando Ginny casi lo mata al saber que se había acabado la mesada. —Y Harry ya sabe cocinar, el mismo le prepara papillas de fruta a Harmony y le cambia el pañal sin hacer un desastre.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieren? —Ginny miró a ver a ambas chicas.

—Yo digo que viajemos. —Propuso la rubia con firmeza. —Podemos ir a Italia y ya estando ahí movernos a la isla de Capri, Venecia, Cerdeña…

—¿Tu que opinas? —quiso saber la castaña mirando a la pelirroja, ésta asintió. —Siendo así, habrá que esperar y ver que dicen los muchachos.

 **̶ │ ̶**

—¡NO! —Decía por milésima vez mientras cerraba la llave del grifo y se envolvía en una toalla de la cintura para abajo.

—¡Solo serán tres días, Harry! —Decía cansada Hermione en el baño también mientras se enjuagaba la boca y se secaba.

—¿Ya olvidaste que pasó la última vez? —Le recordó al abrir la puerta.

—Y no volverá a pasar… —Le aseguró mientras caminaba a su cama y preparaba su lugar para dormir.

—Hermione, ¡Malfoy hizo explotar su cocina! —Enfatizó mientras buscaba su pijama en uno de los cajones. —Ron lleno su casa de espuma con una simple lavadora, ¿Cómo? ¡Nadie sabe! —Hablaba exaltado.

—Para eso estarás tú, cariño…

—Tu idea no me gusta. —Le hizo ver molesto.

—Los tres se ayudarán. Tu cocinarás, Ron lavará sus ropas y peinará a las niñas.

—¡El hurón no hará nada! —Rebatió enojado.

—Draco se encargará de hacer el super, llevará y recogerá a los niños de la escuela. —Le interrumpió mientras se untaba un poco de crema en los brazos.

—Eso lo puedo hacer yo solo… —Renegaba mientras se colocaba su bóxer, Hermione rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de su marido.

—No olvides que también los ayudará con la limpieza, tu eres el que hará menos cosas. —Agregó mientras se echaba las cobijas y se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama.

—Claro, las tres comidas del día para diez personas sin contar los seis almuerzos para la escuela, ¡Casi nada! —Ironizo pasándose una toalla por el cabello una vez se colocó el pijama. Hermione lo observó molesta con los brazos cruzados. —¿Qué? —Lanzó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y dejaba la toalla de lado. —Cielo, perdóname, pero…

—¿De verdad no merezco unos días libres con mis amigas después dedicarme día y noche a nuestros hijos, además del trabajo? —Le preguntó con fingida indignación.

—Claro que si, pero…

—¿Entonces? —Dijo afligida, Harry se mordió el labio dudoso. Odiaba que usara ese tono con él.

—No me hagas esto. —Le rogó angustiado y Hermione supo que había ganado.

—Si algo sale mal te prometo que regresaré cuanto antes. —Le aseguró sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. —Además podrán usar magia, ¿Recuerdas? —Harry gruñó mientras la abrazaba.

—Cuando regreses tu y yo no saldremos de esta habitación los siguientes dos días, ¿entendiste? —Declaró serio.

—¿Y porque no mejor tres? —Le sugirió con coquetería desconcertando al moreno.

—¿Qué planeas? —Quiso saber con recelo mientras introducía una mano bajo su blusa de dormir.

—James y Lily están con mis padres y Harmony no durmió su fiesta en todo el día que dudo que despierte en toda la noche. —Le explicaba mientras se acomodaba a horcadas encima de él.

—Si este es uno de tus trucos para convencerme, déjame decirte que lo estas consiguiendo. —Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y besaba su cuello haciéndola reír.

-Entonces eso es un si al viaje? -Volvió a preguntar mientras se quitaba la blusa del pijama, dejando expuesto sus pechos a la vista del oji-verde, Harry tragó fuerte. -No te escucho. -Agregó con una sonrisa divertida al verlo maravilloso con la vista que le daba su mujer.

-Si. -Dijo embelesado rindiéndose, besándola con urgencia. Hermione le retiró sus anteojos y apagó la lámpara que se encontraba cerca de así dar rienda suelta a los besos y caricias que ansiosos se proporcionan, ya vería después como la dirección está en Italia que el viaje por los días de quince días.

 **̶ │ ̶**


End file.
